thomas_the_tank_engine_series_100fandomcom-20200215-history
Duck
Duck *'Number': 8 *'First Appearance': Geoffrey's Real *'Friends': The Steam Team, Donald and Douglas, Oliver, BoCo, Bear, City of Truro, Fergus, Arthur, Sidney, Slip Coaches, Mike, Bert, Rex, Jock, Ryan, Skiff, Judy and Jerome, The Fat Controller *'Enemies': Diesel, Patriot, D199, D261, 'Arry and Bert, S.C. Ruffey, Bulgy, George *'Class': GWR 57xx 0-6-0PT *'Designer': Charles B. Collett *'Builder': North Britain Locomotive Company *'Configuration': 0-6-0PT *'Built': March 31, 1929 *'Arrived on Sodor': 1955 Montague (affectionately known as "Duck" became of his supposed waddle) is a Great Western Railway 57xx pannier tank engine who works on the Little Western. Bio Duck came to the North Western Railway to help Percy when work in the yard proved to be too heavy for him. Rising through the ranks (and after a run-in with a very devious diesel), he eventually acquired his own branch line. He works on the Little Western with Oliver, Donald, Douglas, Toad, and the Arlesdale Railway Engines, and would not be happier anywhere else! Persona Duck is a Great Western pannier tank engine. His real name is Montague, but he is usually called Duck, which he prefers. This is said to be because he waddles, though he does not really. Duck knows how to hold his own and tends to stand for no nonsense from any engines that might get ideas above their station and try to order him or others about. He likes things to run like clockwork, without fuss and is a very efficient, loyal engine. He takes tremendous pride in the responsibilities bestowed upon him, particularly in his role of running his own branch line with Oliver, sometimes known as the "Little Western" as a result. Duck is cheerful, busy and tends to bustle about. He is very proud of his noble Great Western heritage, often claiming that "there are two ways of doing things: the Great Western way, or the wrong way", occasionally to the frustration of other engines. He strongly admires City of Truro and enjoyed talking "Great Western" with him when he visited the North Western Railway. Duck is often welcoming of newcomers, even most diesels, in spite of having lies told about him by Devious Diesel not long after his arrival. He will often support the underdog, stick up for his friends and help others see the error of their ways. However, occasionally he does have the "Tank Engine sense" of teasing the bigger engines such as Gordon. Duck is also known to have a rivalry with James. But he has earned the respect of the bigger engines and has firm friendships with Edward, Percy, Oliver, BoCo and the Scottish twins. Livery Duck is painted in the North Western Railway's green livery, unlined, green safety valve cover, with black wheels and has a yellow number "8" painted on each side of his cab, upon a black background with a yellow box around. Appearances * Season 1 - Geoffrey's Real, Percy's Oil Spill (cameo), Henry the Warrior, The Great Western Way, Harvey's Goods Train (mentioned), Skarloey Comes Home (cameo), Oliver and the Slip Coaches, Waterworks (cameo), Fergus and the Small Engines, and Tinsel on the Tracks * Season 2 - Haunted Henry's Forest (cameo), The New Controller, Jealous James, The Return of Boulder (cameo), Jack and the Quack, Sidney Gets Lost, Sodor Day, The Ghostly Tale of Timothy, Trapped in Tidmouth, and Ministry Specials: * The Great Storm of Sodor * The Great Journey of Sodor Trivia * Unlike most of the characters within the Railway Series, Duck's number was real. The real engine possessing this number was scrapped in 1958. * Duck has sandboxes, while most of the engines of his class do not. However, they were absent in Percy the Small Engine. * According to SiF's interview with Sam Barlow, Duck was originally considered to be part of the Steam Team, but was dropped in favour of Emily so as to give a female character a more prominent role. Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:North Western Railway Category:The Little Western